dragonwarchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zey'Knalost
Information Zey'Knalost belongs to the Pantheon of the Daemic Masters. He is master of Secrets, Knowledge, All that is forbidden and All that is grotesque. Unlike the other Daemic Masters, Zey'Knalost was either unable too, or chooses not too appear in any true human form. Instead Zey'Knalost appears as an ever-changing formless cluster of eyes, body parts, and tentacle like arms. Religion & Knowledge Seeking Zey'Knalost has been known to accept offerings from mortals, and speak with them at his shrines. He is considered the most gentle Daemic Master by many, and is said to have a great deal of patience, but for any mortal foolish enough to cross the line he has set, will find a painful death so agonizing and unspeakable it dare no be described with mere words. Those who worship him are promised secrets, and pieces of knowledge that will make there mortal lives fulfilled and happy. However this is usually far from the case, as any knowledge learned by Zey'Knalost tends to be so maddening it drives the victim to insanity or death. One such way to obtain secretive knowledge from Zey'Knalost is to offer up a piece of information Zey'Knalost urges to know. Although the beast has the ability to read minds, foretell the future, and remember every event that has happened since the dawn of history, there are a few closely guarded secrets, that he has spent an eternity pursuing. Zey'Knalost and Cyratu Nimberu Cyratu Nimberu was a Relic mage and scholar with a thirst for the black arts, he wished to know what was unknown- and after he was banished from the Mages University and the Arcane Colleges he began experimenting with several Necromancers and Religious Cults who shared his values. Eventually, Cyratu found the Shrine of Zey'Knalost. Cyratu sacrificed many of his possessions o try to speak with the god of knowledge, but all were in vain as Zey'knalost wanted nothing of his goats and gems he offered. Cyratu came into possession of an ancient tome, filled with secrets and warded with powerful magic that had stopped Zey'Knalost from reading it. Cyratu offered up this tome, and Zey'Knalost transported him to his realm of Infinem, making him one of the few mortals to survive trips to Infinem and back. Zey'knalost allowed him to read any of the millions of tomes and ancient encyclopedias that lingered in his world. Cyratu was the only mortal with this privilege. Cyratu was never seen again, he is believed to still be wandering the wastes of Infinem, horrified to return to Detrus after learning too many secrets, that mortals simply shouldent know. Zey'Knalost and other gods. Zey'Knalost is said to be the sibling of Vilenariah, and is far more intelligent then the other Masters. Zey'knalost has perfect memory, and his minions exist purely to organize and document all knowledge, and if knowledge is power, Zey'Knalost is king. It has been speculated by his worshipers that he despises the gods Brutaloth and Malase Fleshwed, for their cruel, unsophisticated approach to dealing with mortals.